娑娜/游戏技巧
技能使用 * has three distinct effects based on what currently active aura. ** will deal double the damage of base damage. *** Charging three times with at the start of the game can lead to an advantage fighting in the brush at level 1. (Use between the first two auto attacks) *** makes a good early game harasser. ** will apply a 20% damage reduction debuff upon a target. *** In a battle using along with to hit the enemy's carry can help turn the tides of the fight. *** also affects . ** will apply a 40% slow for 2 seconds. *** Do not underestimate the movement speed buff of . The passive aura combined with its AoE active can give a very large speed boost to team. This combined with its slow from can make it very difficult to catch/run away from her and her team. * is very strong if leveled up quickly. However, because of her lack of escape mechanisms or survivability skills, she should still be played as a support champion. ** Leveling first is great for aggressive bot lanes due to passive aura granting additional AD and AP as well as providing decent harrass during the laning phase. * Use when an ally is being focused in order to take advantage of the bonus armor and magic resistance. ** passive aura is great for a more defensive lane and also for team fights when paired with . * Stay with the team. makes an excellent healer, is best used when the whole team can take advantage of it, and lets the entire team kite. Without a teammate around, is little more than an easy gank. * Early game, be wary of constant spell rotation, as it will quickly drain her mana. However, this can also be a large problem mid to late game without proper itemage. * coupled with allies' channeled abilities can devastate the opposing team, as while stunned, they can't interrupt the channel. 物品使用 * With her and a , can make it nearly impossible for the enemy to catch a dying teammate or escape from her team during a chase. These two things also allow her team to traverse great distances very quickly, such as quickly running to a tower/inhibitor after an ace to take it down before the enemy team revives or moving to a friendly tower/inhib to prevent it from being taken. * Being a support, should focus on supporting her AD carry early game by warding and keeping him/her safe. If your carry can get last hits, you'll want to leave them for him/her. You can offset your lack of farm by buying and to provide much needed regen, survivability, and Gp10. * A valuable build for is stacking auras, as all it takes is Sona's presence for her to be useful and most of the aura items you should be getting are relatively cheap. ** The combination of lvl 5 and gives up to 50 AP, 20 AD and 20% spell vamp to her allies. *** A good offensive Aura is . When both of these are used it can greatly increase spell damage output of your whole team. ** The combination of lvl 5 and gives a total of 27 armor and 30 MR (on top of 8 AD). ** Another useful aura to get is , which has a great aura on top of extra HP. * is extremely valuable in group pushes, but sustained aura rotation can deplete her mana pool quickly if not equipped properly. * Because Sona has generally low cooldowns, low mana costs, and needs to constantly switch abilities, she charges up faster than almost any other champion. This also helps her, as it provides the most mana regen in the game and allows her to stay in long team pushes for much longer. * , while not always viable, generally charges up quickly as long as you stay safe. As long as she has an aura active, Sona gets assists for simply being at teamfights. * With 40% Cooldown Reduction, Sona can keep stacks of up easily. * can add a significant amount of damage to her autoattack. Combined with it can provide decent burst damage. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is fairly squishy. Work with your allies to kill her fast. * When laning against , be sure to play safe as she can boost her partner with her supporting spells. * All of active stance are AoE, meaning that you can avoid her spell by moving away from her. * Do not overextend when chasing an enemy that is accompanied with . Her allows her to outrun you very fast. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies